


the skyline, through the window

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slight The Ship of the Dead spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have to go to Boston to help Magnus prepare for his quest. The fact they have to share a hotel room...well it's a bonusInspired by the preview of The Ship of the Dead, this is my take on a missing scene.





	the skyline, through the window

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the preview of Magnus Chase and the Ship of the Dead, which is the time to tell you this has tiny minor spoilers of it, also I took some liberties with a few things that could be totally proven canon next week or just thrown out the window. 
> 
> Shout out to Lauren for fixing my terrible grammar.

Annabeth dropped her small suitcase on the bed while Percy looked around their hotel room, touching everything he could. **  
**

“When you said a hotel in Boston…this is not what crossed my mind.” Percy was standing looking through the window, where you could see part of Charles River and in the background Boston’s skyline. “I don’t think I have ever stayed in a hotel this fancy, much less a fucking  _suite_.”

“Dad loves this hotel, says he loves to be close to his Alma Mater and he wouldn’t want me to stay somewhere else.” Annabeth started to unpack her stuff. Her dad had made the reservation since he usually stayed in the same hotel chain during his travels he was a member of their points program that gave him discounts or bonuses like breakfast included. Telling her dad she was going to Boston hadn’t really been a problem since the official reason was that she was there for legal reasons…how to tell him that Percy was also going without actually telling him had been the tricky part. Some part of her knew that her dad knew Percy was there, but thankfully he didn’t mention it during his call. “This is where we always stay when we come to Boston.”

“It’s weird staying here, I don’t know.” Percy sat down on the bed and sighed. “This is, without a doubt, the softest best I have ever lay on.”

Annabeth smirked at her boyfriend. “Good, I’m sure we are gonna have a lot of fun on it.” She laughed when she saw him blush. It didn’t matter that they had been having sex for almost a year now, Percy always blushed when she implied it.

Percy cleared his throat. “Do we really need this much space? Why would someone need this much space.”

He looked a little bit uncomfortable, out of place and Annabeth almost slapped her forehead for taking so long to understand his unease. Percy grew up with little money, he had always been self-conscious of his expenses, a hotel room like this, one that was normal for Annabeth, was definitely not normal for him. The fact that her dad was paying for it didn’t really help the situation.

“Hey,” Annabeth moved so she was standing between his legs, she rested her arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Remember that this is a business trip about my uncle’s will and you’re my plus one who just happens to be teaching my cousin survival skills.”

“Annabeth…”

She put her finger on his lips. “We deserve this and if it makes you feel better you can pay for all the meals during this trip.”

He kissed her finger, making her smile. “You are impossible, you know that?” He fell back into the bed pulling her on top of him, making her laugh. “Seriously I’m in love with this bed.”

She rolled them so they could face each other and that’s when she noticed Percy’s eyes starting to close. They had left New York in the morning and immediately met with Magnus when they’d arrived in Boston. They hadn’t been able to check in at the hotel until not long ago, after Magnus had called it a day and had gone back to his own hotel in another world, with the promise of seeing them again first thing in the morning. Annabeth started to play with Percy’s hair, helping him fall asleep, while she had dozed off for a while during the drive, he had been the one driving and he hadn’t been sleeping well lately, little Tellie didn’t let anyone rest at the Blofis-Jackson house. She knew he needed to rest and let him sleep.

She started to unpack their suitcases, they were only going to be in the city for the weekend but she knew if she didn’t put Percy’s stuff in a drawer, it was gonna end up all over the room in no time. The sun was starting to set when she was done and her stomach started to demand food. Not wanting to leave the room she decided for pizza, knowing Percy would wake up at some point looking for food. The night wasn’t going the way she had planned (and him too, if the condoms she found in his suitcase indicated anything) but she didn’t mind. She was happy to have this trip with Percy, if you excluded their mortal quest, this was their first trip together as a couple. She didn’t count  _that_  weekend on Montauk for his last birthday since his family ended up joining them later. Sure this trip was mostly to help Magnus train for  _his_  deadly quest and to check some details of her uncle’s will, but she was sure she and Percy would manage to walk around downtown at least once and be tourists for a few hours at least, which really was a huge deal for her.

While waiting for the pizza she sat down on the bed next to Percy and started to check some papers related to her uncle’s will. Annabeth wasn’t gonna lie, she had been surprised to realize she was the heir to the Chase fortune and the fact there was a  _very_ generous fortune to start with. She had known her dad didn’t have money problems, that hotel room and his house in San Francisco were a clear indication of that, but until that past January, she hadn’t realized how  _wealthy_  her family actually was.

The paperwork was giving her a headache and she was thankful to be interrupted by a phone call letting her know her pizza was waiting in the lobby, she gave her sleeping boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving to retrieve the pizza.

***

“I thought the meals were supposed to be on me.” Percy’s voice caught her by surprise after she had walked back into their room. She thought she hadn’t taken long but apparently, she had been long enough for him to change into his pajamas. She loved the way the dark blue pants rested sinfully on his hips and she was a fan of his white t-shirt even if it usually ended up on the floor if she had any say.

“Hey you, slept well?”

“Would have been better if you had kept me company in the bed, felt quite lonely.”

Annabeth laughed and left the pizza on the room’s desk. “Yeah, right.”

Percy hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. “Seriously speaking excluding this, the food is gonna be on me, okay?”

“You are impossible, you know that?” He chuckled and gave her another quick kiss on her shoulder before grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on the couch.

“Magnus seems nice.” He said after a bite. “I like him.”

“I like him too, I’m glad he is back in my life.” She grabbed a slice and sat down next to him, she hadn’t realized until she smelt the pizza how starving she was.

“He mentioned something, though.” Percy grabbed another slice, she hadn’t even managed to eat half of her slice when he had already devoured his, the only Percy related mystery she would never solve was where all the food he inhaled went to. “Something about you guys having royal blood?”

“Oh,” She couldn’t help the blush rushing to her face, making Percy smirk at her. “Yeah, about that…it seems that the Chase family is kind of descendants of Norse kings.”

“So, you are royalty.”

“Oh, no, not at all.” She knew she was in trouble when she saw the mischief in his eyes. “I’m not royal, Percy.”

“Sure thing, your majesty.”

“You are being terrible.” He stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off making him laugh. “But seriously, it’s really nothing, I’m sure after all those years all I have left is like one drop of royalty in my blood or less.”

“No claim to a throne?”

“Nope, I don’t have any claim to  the Iron Throne.”

He snorted and passed her another slice and grabbing another one for him. “So you are royalty and an heiress.”

He didn’t sound malicious, he was just stating a fact. “Percy…”

“It doesn’t change anything, I promise, is just…interesting.”

And for the first time she felt insecure, she was scared this fact could change something between them, her worry probably showed on her face because Percy took her hand between his. “Annabeth, I love you, nothing has changed, okay?” He leaned and kissed her forehead and just as the insecurity came out of nowhere, it went away just as quickly. Of course, nothing had changed between them, he was Percy and she was Annabeth, nothing as silly as that could come between them. They finished their pizza in a comfortable silence, his hand interlocked with hers.

“Where and when are we seeing Magnus tomorrow?” Percy asked while standing up from the couch, he picked up the pizza box and left it next to the trash can.

“He told me to text Sam when we are having breakfast and he will meet us here.”

Percy nodded and stretched his arm, his shirt lifting up because of the movement exposing his happy trail, she couldn’t help but bite her lip, gods, he had no idea the effect he had on her but she knew the effect she had on him, clueless to the plan she was forming in  her head, Percy asked. “Ugh now I’m awake, what do you feel like doing now?”  

Annabeth smiled at him and took off her shirt. “ _You._ ”

He froze for a moment but he recovered quickly and pulled her close. “Well, how can I say no to that?”


End file.
